In need of OC's!
by WitchPrincessNyx77
Summary: Yo. All details are inside this story!
1. Chapter 1

_Yo. Name's Nyx, and I'm writing up a story for Percy Jackson. However, I can't come up with all the OC's, and my sister, EclipseWiccan29, is too lazy to make more than 1, herself -_-_

_So, I'm hoping some of you guys are willing to put up some OC's. You guys are getting all the credit for your characters. So, before I put out the rules for your OC's, I'm going to put in the story summary, so you can see if your interested._

**Summary: It's been three years since the defeat of Kronos. Everyone thought things could go back to normal, even with the Prophecy of the 7 Half-Bloods being foretold. Looks like they were wrong! Percy's gone missing, as well as Annabeth, and Thalia. Great. With everyone trying to find them, it's Nico who's been left to gather up some new Half-Bloods that are popping up. Only one thing; turns out they're the Prophecy kids. And he's stuck with being their 'mentor'. His life now officially sucks.**

_Okay, so, if you guys like the summary, and want in on the story, here are the rules:_

**1. **They can't be Mary-Sues or Gary-Stues. I refuse to take characters that are full out mary-sues, like 'their the child of two major Olympians, and everyone loves her, she's a freaking saint, and she has angel wings'. Not. Happening. Ever.

**2. **You should still be creative with them. Make 'em realistic, though, but, still unique. Every person is unique, in their own way, and, in my opinion, characters should be too.

**3. **Considering me and Eclipse are making 2 characters, there are only going to be 5 other main characters. But, it would be amazing to have more characters; some will be minor characters, some will show up frequently. Yatta yatta.

**4. **Listen to your characters! Yeah, that sounds weird, Ik, but this helps you to manage to make a great character that comes to life!

**5. **Have fun with it!

**6. **PLEASE make some guy characters! I can't do an all girl thing! I need atleast 2 or 3 boys for the main characters!

**7. **Be as descriptive as you can be! It helps alot to be descriptive, so I can get a better aspect on characters!

**8. **While my major main characters are Demi-Gods, all of the others can be Satyrs, Nymphs, whatever your minds dream up!

**9. **Submit as many characters as ya' want. Just...Not twenty, or anywhere over say 7, maybe.

**10. **Your Demi-God character doesn't have to be the child of an Olympian. It could be a minor God/Goddess, i.e. Eris.

_Those are my only rules. So, still willing to do an OC? If you are, here's the form I need you guys to fill out!_

* * *

><p><strong>Demi-Gods<strong>

_Name:_

_Nicknames (Optional):_

_Age: _

_Birthday:_

_Home (City, State, ect):_

_Hair Color/Length/Style:_

_Eyes:_

_Skintone:_

_Build (Skinny, athletic, big):_

_Height:_

_Outfit:_

_Tattoos(Optional):_

_Braces(Optional)_

_Scars(Opt):_

_Makeup (Opt):_

_Piercings(Opt):_

_Personality:_

_Hobbies:_

_Fatal Flaw:_

_Likes:_

_History:_

_Mortal Parent:_

_Godly Parent:_

_Other Notable Family Members (mortal half-siblings count):_

_Theme Song(s) (Can be opt)_

_Quotes:_

* * *

><p><em>You guys and I can discuss the relationships, after all the OC's are submitted and accepted. It just makes more sense to do that, in my mind *shrugs*.<em>

_So, yeah, guys, please submit OC's. Eclipse and my character's profiles will be added up, Tuesday or Wednesday. Though, I'm going to say this, right now. Nico's already got a girlfriend...Hehe...-_-"_

_What can I say? I had to make an OC to date Nico - He's my favorite character!_

_Catch ya guys on the flip-side!_


	2. The Results For The Prophecy Kids!

_Yo, everyone! _

_I know, it's taken me forever to get this done. I've had some really good OC's submitted, and it was hard to choose just woh to pick for main characters/chidlren of the prophecy! Don't worry, though guys - everyone's bein' excepted. I just couldn't have all them being the New Prophecy kids, because, well...you get the pic. Either way, these are who one the title of main characters. Drum roll please...*Cue drumroll*_

**Lily Tang, daughter of Aelous - happyboredperson**

**Alec Hunt, son of Phobos - ducks-r-homicidal**

**Sarah Keersty, daughter of Aphrodite - Mujona**

**Shannon "Shea" MacNamara, daughter of Poseidon - helloworld1235**

**Keira Lux, daughter of Apollo - koko-87**

**Bo Stevenson, son of Hercules - Lilith S. K.**

_Now, I know I said I was taking five Prophecy kids, because my dear sister, EclipseWiccan29 was making an OC, too...Well, bitch forgot to tell me she didn't want her OC to be a Prophecy kid. -_- She said her OC was to either be one of the kids they hang out with at camp._

_But, yeah, thanks to everyone who submittedd their OC's! Dudes, you're characters def. will be showing up, so, yay! And extra congrats to our winners of Prophecy kids...Poor Nico's going to love being their tutor, huh?_

_Oh, and here's my OC: and Eclipse's, cuz she's too lazy to put it in a comment, and she handed it to me saying, "Here's my OC, now, I'm going to go eat."_

* * *

><p>Name: Sophie Lynn Jones<p>

Nicknames (Optional): Soph, Sophs, Princess (by Nico, to piss her off)

Age: 14

Birthday: May 15th

Home (City, State, ect): Rapid City, South Dakota

Hair Color/Length/Style: Brown, that has light colored tips. It goes to her chest, and hangs down, with one part of her bangs covering a part of her forehead, and then the tips of the bangs pushed behind her ear. The other part covers another part of her forehead, and swoops down to cover her right eye.

Eyes: Stormy grey

Skintone: Slight tan

Build (Skinny, athletic, big): Average

Height: 5'5

Outfit: Is usually found wearing denim of some kind - and it ranges from jeans to shorts, never skirts. She loves Screen/Graphic Tees, and hoodies. She's also always often wearing boots of some sort, and fingerless gloves. Plus, she treasures a locket that has a stallion on it.

Tattoos(Optional): None.

Braces(Optional): Yes, but, not the headset. The ones that you get colors with [she chose blue]

Scars(Opt): Has one on her palm. She was sitting on a branch, and then got surprised, fell, and grabbed onto the nearest branch, only to cut herself with a branch spike. She also has a small scar from a surgery, and the scar is located on her lower right stomach, close to her hip.

Makeup (Opt): Bronze, smoky eyeshadow, and black eyeliner.

Piercings(Opt): Has the normal ear-piercings, but she also has the top of her ear pierced.

Personality: Sophie's the type of girl who can get her head stuck in the clouds, and it'll take a bit to bring her down. She's got a good heart for friends and family, but a fierce temper for anyone who crosses her or ticks her off. She's very optimistic, and opinionated, never afraid to put in her word, edgewise. Sophie has never trusted the sea, or horses - saying that she knows they are gonna go after her, which, has made some kids tease her over this. Barely gives up when it comes to a goal she's made. She loves the sky and the rain, and has been caught going out to go dancing in the rain - and, afterwards, she always gets sick, and has never once learned her lesson on it. She loves to take charge. And it's also known she's quite interested in singing and theatre. Her pride, however, is her total downfall. Has also developed the trait for not givnig a crap about what other people think. Hates to cry.

Hobbies: Biking, hunting, rock-climbing, photography, dancing, theatre, music.

Fatal Flaw: Hubris.

Likes: Paramore, Flyleaf, Superchick, Eminem, Evanescence, Adamn Lambert (she likes more music, but these are her favorite artists/bands), the outdoors, Wicked: The Musical, sword fighting, Cats, Eagles, Marvel and D.C. comics (she's got three older brothers, and two younger half-brothers, what do you expect?)

History: Sophie was born the daughter of Ella Jones and Zeus. She was conceived a year after Ella's first husband died, and she was trying to get back in to the dating scene - only to meet Zeus himself. As she grew up, her three older brothers and her Mother introduced her to the worlds of comics, hunting, and outdoor, sporty activities. However, Ella almost killed her sons when she found out they had introduced her to Supergirl. Why? Because Sophie decided she was going to be Supergirl, put on her idea of the costume (a blue t-shirt of her's that she cut to show her stomach and a piece of paper with a childish version of the Super symbol, taped onto the front of the shirt, a red towel tied around her neck, a blue skirt, mismatched socks, and red cowgirl boots), and tried to fly off the roof. At age 9, she gained a Step-Father, Matthew. However, none of the kids were thrilled with that, especially after they met Aimee, their new step-sister, who was a year older then Sophie. Matthew wants to adopt all the kids, but they are refusing to let that happen, due to the fact they don't want his name and they just want him out. About a year later, though, the first two only good occurances of their marriage, as far as the Jones siblings care, their brothers, Hunter and Christian, were born, and when Sophie was 13, her sister, Gracie, was born. Now a days, Ella seems to be hiding something, and Sophie can't figure out what - that hasn't stopped her from trying to find out, though.

Mortal Parent: Ella Jones

Godly Parent: Zeus

Other Notable Family Members (mortal half-siblings count): Matthew Reynolds - Step-Dad. She has three older brothers - Parker, Mason, and Alex -, a younger half sister - Gracie - and two younger half-brothers - Hunter and Christian. She also has a step-sister named Aimee.

Theme Song(s) (Can be opt): "I Don't Care" by Fall-Out Boy  
>"Stand In The Rain" by Superchick<br>"Monster" by Paramore

Quotes: "Y'know what: take it up with my backside, cuz it's the only one that gives a crap!"  
>"I'm not crazy or paranoid - it's not my fault those freakin' demons on hooves are out to kill me."<br>"You just messed with the wrong Demi-God, bitch."

* * *

><p>Name: Kenzie Wiccan<p>

Nicknames (Optional): Kenz, K, Brat, Special, Ms. Bitch

Age: 16

Birthday: June 1st

Home (City, State, ect):

Hair Color/Length/Style: Chest length brown hair, with dyed black bangs and green, blue and gold highlights. Her bangs cover one half of her face, and her hair is straightened.

Eyes: Violet

Skintone: Tan

Build (Skinny, athletic, big): Athletic

Height: 5'6

Outfit: Is usually seen wearing Graphic Tees, jeans, jean shorts, jackets, Converse, and platform or combat boots. Also wears bangles, rubber bracelets, chokers, necklaces, and had a baseball cap.

Tattoos(Optional): Has one of a crescent moon on her lower back, and the moon's surrounded by vines. Also has the Prussian flag tattooed on her right wrist.

Braces(Optional): None

Scars(Opt): Three on her leg, one on her shoulder, one on her knee, two on her collar bone, and one on her forehead.

Makeup (Opt): Wears black eyeliner, and sometimes smokey purple eyeshadow.

Piercings(Opt): Three on each ear.

Personality: Despite her appearance, Kenzie can be nice...When she wants to be. She hates being bossed around and told what to wear or what to do. And she's usually pretty funny, brave, bold, clumsy, kind of fan-girlish, smart when it comes to certain things, and loves to show her talent at singing and writing poetry. However, her down points are that she can sucks at algebra, has a bad temper, she's stubborn, and, she can hold a grudge to the grave. It's also known she can be a bit forgetful when it comes to things-especially when there's a math test infront of her...Like Hunny from OHSHC is usually seen with Usa-Chan, she can be seen carrying around a Gir plushie, at certain times. She also loves raising hell. Fails at romance.

Hobbies: Singing, writng, fighting, listening to music, and just having her idea of fun.

Fatal Flaw: Her temper

Likes: Music, GIR, horror movies, mysteries, anime, video games, HetaHazard (thought she screams at the computer, whenever they do something stupid...[Nyx: Just like Eclipse, and me...Lol])

History: Not much has been said about it. Her Father's first wife died giving birth to their son, and Eris saw him, trying to get back out to date. She usually goes for the guys who love raising hell, but, she decided she'd go raise hell for the heart-broken, that night. She later gave birth to their daughter, Kenzie, and she gave her to him. Her brother became protective of her, especially after their Dad died, when she was 7. Afterwards, it's said they went to live with an Uncle of theirs, and she left when she was 11, after being attacked by a monster, and she went to Camp Half-Blood. It's also known she hangs out with Clarisse, and is best friends with her, and loves messing with Percy.

Mortal Parent: Mr. Wiccan

Godly Parent: Eris, Goddess of Discord and Chaos

Other Notable Family Members (mortal half-siblings count): She has an older Half-Brother named John, that's only ever been mentioned in the story.

Theme Song(s) (Can be opt): "Stand My Ground" by Within Temptation  
>"Can't Take me" by Bryan Adams<br>"Burn It To The Ground" by Nickelback

Quotes: "Listen up; I came here to kick ass and drink Pepsi. And, guess what? I'm all out of pepsi!"  
>"Lemme guess: you have a death wish, right?"<br>"I can't fuckin' believe this..."  
>"Okay, stop bein' stupid."<br>"It's official: the universe is a dick."

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, my sister's OC is one she can't refuse using...Why is her Father unnamed? Because she can't freaking remember what name was concocted for him.<em>

_Anyways, thanks again to all you guys! The story's gonna be out in December, cuz I'm busy this week and shit soo...Yeah...So, yeah, see you all when the story comes out! And, believe me, it's going to be interesting...Oh, and Nico is going to be begging for help, after this...Mwahaha._

**Nico: **Aren't I supposed to be your favorite character?

_You are, but, believe me...Things are going to get crazy._


End file.
